Birthday Gift
by Ellixer
Summary: Takes place after Many Happy Returns.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Birthday Bet

Rating: M

Author: Ellixer

Pairing: X/G

Disclaimer: Characters and show are owned by Universal and others. The story is mine. I make nothing.

Note: This starts at the end of 'Many Happy Returns.' A stupid itty bitty fic.

'Xena.' I whisper and nudge her a few times. 'Xenaaaaaa.' I kick her under the table. She's making faces at me, wanting me to stop. 'Xena!'

'Stop it!' She growls under her breath. I make my best pout. 'Fiine.' She rolls her eyes as I clap my hands in excitement. Xena makes a face at me before standing up and walking across the tavern. She stops at a table near the wall, bending down to talk to the people sitting there. I see her nod my direction a few times, the din of the crowd too loud to make out any conversation. After a minute she turns, followed seconds later by a dark haired thin woman.

'Sappho's this is Gabrielle.' I'm going to pee myself.

'It's an honor.' I say reaching out to clasp forearms. The woman just smiles genially at me, returning the greeting. Xena drops back down on the bench next to me, Sappho sitting across from us. 'I've always wanted to see you read your poems.' I'm gushing, it's not every day you get to meet such famous people. You know, that aren't famous for the amount of people they kill.

'I hear you liked the poem?'

'Oh it was so beautiful. How did Xena ever get you to do that?' She smiles at me.

'She saved my life once. ' Sappho shrugs. 'It was the least I could do; especially when she told me why she needed it.' I glance at Xena who is looking away, trying to hide the embarrassment.

'You wouldn't think it but she can be romantic sometimes.' I squeeze Xena's arm gently. 'Course then she usually ruins the moment.'

'I do not!' Xena scoffs. I just look at her in disbelief.

'I bet you can't be romantic for one whole day without making it a joke.' Her eyes narrow at my challenge.

'I bet I can.' She's mulling this over, but is never one to back down. 'What are we betting on?'

'You lose and you have to do whatever I want for a whole week.' I move in closer, my finger on her chest.

'And if I win? Which I will.' She prods me back.

'Back rubs for a week?' I offer, I don't want to have to do something crazy.

'I'll make you do that anyway.' She grins evilly at me. 'You have to do what I want for a week.' If I lose then there is a very hard week ahead for me. Xena loves to torture, it's inhumane.

'Deal.' I offer my hand.

'Deal.' She spits into her palm grabbing my hand. I hate it when she does that.

'I think I'll leave you two girls alone.' I had completely forgot that Sappho was sitting there. An amused look graces her face. Xena gets up with her, the two of them walking back to Sappho's table. She better not be planning anything evil. I don't trust that woman.

'The bet doesn't start till tomorrow.' I inform Xena as she sits back down.

'Ok.' Her face is completely stoic. See this is when I get worried. 'Better get some sleep then, I've got things to do tomorrow.' Again an evil grin. She gets up from the table, making her way to our room. I glance at Sappho across the room. She has a conspiratorial look on her face. This can't be good, or maybe it will be very good. Hmmm, the possibilities.

'What? Who's dead?' I wake up being prodded by Xena.

'Nobody.' Flowers are thrust in my face.

'Ummmm.'

'They're flowers. For you.' As if I'd never seen flowers before. 'Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Give you flowers?'

'Thaanks, but the sun isn't even up Xena.' I groan, I'm too sleepy to feel romantic. She gives me this hurt look. Sigh. 'They're beautiful, thank you.' She's grinning again. I didn't know this bet meant losing sleep; well for flowers anyway.

'Go back to sleep.' She says, rushing over to her bed pulling the wool blanket over herself. Ok, I suppose that was romantic, and she didn't make a joke out of it. Fine, but now I can't go to sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

'Xena, you know what would be romantic right now?' I'm being prodded again. She never lets me sleep in.

'What's that?'

'Letting me sleep.'

'That is not romantic.' Her eyebrow raises.

'Ok, you know what you win, congratulations. Now I'm going back to sleep.' I throw the blanket over my head. She scoffs at me.

'I'm winning this fair and square.'

'Ugghh.' I throw the blanket off in dramatic fashion. 'Fiine.' If I wasn't so competitive we wouldn't be doing this right now, but most likely she would still be making me get up, regardless.

'Come on, we need to resupply before we head out tomorrow.' I follow her out into the market place. I'm still half asleep so I stumble around behind her; I'm not even paying attention to what she's doing. I'm pretty sure she's talking but all I can think about is the bed and how can I get back in it. Suddenly Xena is poking my shoulder hard.

'Ow!' I rub the area in an attempt to quell the pain.

'You're not paying attention.' She gets close to my face. 'I have been talking for the past 15 minutes.' I can't help but laugh a little.

'The longest you've ever talked was 1 minute 14 seconds. I counted.' She narrows her eyes at me.

'Like I was saying,' She grits her teeth then straightens up, putting a smile on her face. 'I have lunch planned. And you better like it.'

'Xena, I don't think threatening me is romantic.'

'Some people like that sort of thing.' She smirks as she turns. 'So meet me down by the lake. I've got a couple of things to get.' She walks off without even waiting for a response. I'm somewhat dumbfounded for a moment. My curiosity of course overrides any questions or qualms I might have. I stroll down the street, playing with the wares of each stall as I pass. It takes me about 10 minutes longer than it should have to reach the lake.

It's really rather nice, not overgrown and with ducks floating serenely on the water's surface. I pick a nice spot and sit back on my elbows. The sun feels good, completely wrapping me in warmth. It's starting to lull me to sleep as Xena walks up and plops a basket unceremoniously down next to me. She gives me one of her grins, squatting down and motioning me to open it. Slowly I lift the lid to find; two sandwiches, two apples, and some cheese. Xena really went all out. I'm afraid my disappointment is a little too obvious but I try to mask it with a fake smile. Xena acts as if this is the best thing she's ever done. I can think of a couple of things that were better.

'Oh yumm.' I feign excitement. Xena reaches in pulling out the sandwiches, handing me one. She sighs, looking out at the lake. It only takes minutes to eat, and frankly I'm still hungry, maybe a little grumpy. 'Thank you.' I smile sweetly at her. There's an evil glint in her eye. I never said how romantic she had to be. In the future I should be more specific.

The majority of the day is uneventful. She made me help her brush and clean Argo again; I think that horse is shiny now. I'm extra tired, I feel dirty, and I'm starving and about ready to die.

'Xenaaaa.' I'm whining, I know I'm whining but I don't care. Xena is ignoring me, pursing her lips and cocking her eyebrow. I'm not sure but I think she is trying to kill me. I'm beyond excited when she finally takes us to the tavern. I don't care what they are serving, I'm going to have three helpings. She leads me to a small table next to the fireplace.

'Wait there.' She gives me a wink as she walks off. My fingers tap a rhythm against the table as I look around. It's quiet tonight, just a few people scattered about the room. A platter of ribs slides in front of me. Looking up, I see Xena with a huge grin. 'Special order.' She has her own platter she puts down as she sits across from me. I know she loves me because I get my own rack of juicy, juicy meat.

I dig in, getting meat and sauce all over my face and hands. I'm pretty sure Xena is happy that I'm too busy eating to talk.

'By the God's that was good.' I exclaim as I suck the juices and sauce off my fingers, which I'm sure my mother would consider barbaric. She's grinning, obviously feeling quite happy with herself. Meat is not romantic but I haven't had this much in a while, and Xena was starving me. I'll take what I can get. Unfortunately I am also too full to move quite yet; so mead and wine all around!


	3. Chapter 3

Birthday 3

So this is it. I think I'm drunk because I keep bumping into walls, and people, and chairs… and the floor. Xena may be drunk but I can't tell. I'm only getting up the stairs because she is practically carrying me.

'Xena.' I've got to say something but I've already forgotten what that was.

We're stumbling down the hall towards our room. She ignores me, laughing about something she said. I wasn't listening, the movement of the floor under me is a rather big distraction. Somehow we make it to our room, the door opening to an impressive display of candles. I manage to slightly sober up as I look around.

'Xena?'

Did we go to the wrong room? Obviously not since Xena pushes me in and closes the door behind us. There's a huge grin on her face. Why question?

'You know….. you shouldn't have let me drink …. drink so much.' She can't seem to stop grinning at me. 'Xena, are you drunk?'

'Pssshh.' She scoffs at me.

'I wouldn't want…. Want to take advantage of you.' I try to look serious but she breaks into a fit of giggles. Yeah, she's drunk.

I collapse down on the bed; Xena, still giggling, plops down beside me. Eventually the waves of laughter ease and we're staring up at the ceiling. Our fingers have intertwined of their own volition. The alcohol is wearing off slowly, but it is wearing off. Xena turns her head to the side, looking at me.

'Gabrielle?'

'Huh.' I turn my head. She rolls to her side, letting my hand go and propping herself up on her elbow. Her fingers come up to my face, tucking hair behind my ear.

'This is not how I meant it to happen.'

'What?'

'There was gonna be this whole speech, and you'd cry, and then we make mad passionate love.' She looks completely serious.

'Say it now.' I hiccup a few times.

'I forgot it.' She makes a face that causes me to giggle.

'It's ok.' I give a reassuring smile. My hand snakes across her chest, up her throat, and to the back of her neck pulling her towards me. 'You make me happy, that's good enough.' I whisper against her lips. We're doing a dance as if we are unsure, our lips come close then move away, noses graze across each other's cheeks.

'Did I win?' She whispers taking my bottom lip in her mouth.

'Does it matter?' Our lips finally meet, our tongues clash and tease. I pull her fully on top of me, my mind no longer dizzy with Meade. It's a frenzy of hands as we tear each other's clothes off, till she's once again pressed against me, skin to skin. There's no possible way I can describe what I feel when her skin touches mine.

Our hands link as she spreads my arms out. A thigh is pressed between my legs and she begins to rock against me. Releasing my hands, she reaches down inserting her fingers in as her thigh continues to move. I'm left gasping against her lips, my fingers rake across her back.

'Gods!' My voice is raspy from groaning. My fingers claw at the bed, my back arches up, head back. Xena's lips trace across my clavicle, and then latch on to a nipple. Her tongue flicks across it as she sucks, the two sensations combining explosively. I curl one hand into her hair, pushing her down against me as my body continues to jerk against her movements.

Her hand is pumping relentlessly with greater speed and force every time. I can't seem to breathe anymore, my lungs have stopped working. She moves to my neck, teeth grazing across my skin. I'm taken by surprise at the intensity of the orgasm that begins to rock through my body. My body taught as a bowstring, suspended in an arch. Her breath is hot and heavy against the crook of my neck, her hand slowly cease its movement.

When I'm able, I wrap my arms around her, crushing her body to mine. My chest is heaving and my heart racing. I feel like I'm just as drunk as before, but I know that's not true.

'Tie.' I say when my breath has returned. Xena raises herself up above me. An evil grin plays on her lips. She teases me with her body, letting it just graze against me.

'Oh no. I definitely won.' She leans down to whisper in my ear. 'But this is my prize.' Xena shifts as she brings a hand to my stomach. She gives me a feral look, a growl emanates deep within her. 'I want all of it.' Her hand slides down to my hip; she squeezes then lightly drags her nails down to my knee. I was thinking there would be a small break, but that's not happening.

She moves down my body, spreading my legs and throwing them over her shoulders. She's on her knees causing my body to raise up out of the bed; her hands under my ass for support. I can feel her nose then tongue just teasing, licking in long movements. I grab onto the headboard behind me, making my knuckles turn white. She moans and it vibrates against my clit.

'God's Xena!' I begin to repeat her name with every stroke of her tongue. She curls it, hitting just the right places. My body is wracked with another orgasm causing me to nearly break the headboard. She eases my hips down then proceeds to lick her way up my body. Her lips claim mine and I can taste myself. She tastes way better. She rolls and pulls me on top of her, pulling a blanket over us as she goes. I'm panting against her breast, trying to recover again. Our bodies are soaking the sheets with sweat.

'We're not done yet.' She whispers in my ear.

The End


End file.
